Tragic Love
by princess5769
Summary: Gwen and Duncan just got back together after her relationship with Trent went downhill for the 5th and final time, plus Courtney keeps coming in the middle of their relationship trying to get Duncan back. Will this Relationship last?
1. Duncan's new and old muse

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"Gwen…" Duncan whispered

Gwen looked up at him.

"I… I love you." He said.

Gwen's sad face turned into a smile. "I love you to."

Gwen and Trent just went through their 5th and most likely final break up. If they get back together I know for a fact I will pummel his damn face in. Courtney and I have been done since she began spazzing out on season 3. I couldn't wait to see Gwen that night; only plus side to that show was her.

"Duncan." Gwen spoke.

"Yes pasty?" Duncan said.

Gwen punched his arm playfully. "Are we going to get up or stay here all morning?" She said.

"As long as you're by my side nothing matters." Duncan said.

Gwen and I didn't make it official until 2 months ago. She was there when Courtney took me to court for dumping her. Funny thing, I never knew her dad was a judge, but Gwen bailed me out of jail. Surprised he even gave me a bail.

Suddenly, all thoughts were cleared when a loud banging came from the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled down the stairs.

"It's me now open the damn door!" A girl's voice replied.

I grabbed my jeans and went down the stairs. I opened the door, and guess who's there.

"Duncan! I'm giving you one last chance to be with me." Courtney screeched in joy.

"No, I don't want you; fucking psychotic bitch!" I yelled at her.

Courtney wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I fought to get her off, but she wouldn't budge, but Gwen came down the stairs staring at the scene.

"WHAT THE FUCK BITCH!" Gwen yelled. She walked over and pulled Courtney by the hair, and threw her off Duncan.

"Thanks Pasty." I said.

"Oh no, you didn't." Courtney said as she stood up.

Courtney charged toward Gwen, throwing her regular half karate chop half slap. Gwen grabbed her arm, twisted it, and flipped her to the floor, stepping on her back so she wouldn't move. I jumped in naturally, and threw Courtney out on the sidewalk, then called the cops.

"She violated her restraining order again, you know." Gwen said.

"Yeah, I noticed." I said grabbing Gwen's waist with my free hand.

**To find out what happens next, REVIEW! :D**


	2. Another old muse

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

After, we called the cops on Courtney, they came and removed her from our lawn. They also asked if we wanted to press charges. Duncan and I exchanged looks pretty much saying 'Hell yeah', so we did.

"So, the court will be in touch with you about her trial." The officer said.

"Thank you!" I yelled out to him, watching him carry Courtney away.

"Well, maybe she'll be one less problem…" Duncan saying looking behind him.

"Huh?" I said leaning off to the side.

There standing in the door way was Trent; His black hair, camouflage shirt, and his black jeans just as I remembered.

"Trent!" I said.

"Gwen I'm sorry, please come back to me." Trent said sadly.

Duncan put his arm out, blocking me from walking toward Trent. Trent looked at Duncan, pissed off on the inside.

"Remove your arm from her now!" Trent snapped at Duncan

"Who the hell do you think you think you're talking to Pretty Boy?" Duncan snapped back

"You want to go Punk?" Trent asked.

"Bring it!" Duncan said.

The two were on the floor beating the bloody snot out of each other. Duncan grabbed Trent's arm and bent it backwards, forcing his arm to make a horrible cracking noise. Trent gave out a blood curdling scream, but Duncan kept bending back. Trent was on the floor at just the right spot and… Duncan got kicked in the groin. Duncan didn't let the pain get to him although he had to bite his lip. He picked Trent up by the collar of his shirt and started beating him into the wall.

"Duncan!" I yelled, but he couldn't hear through the sound of Trent's head against dry wall.

Trent's head was bleeding pretty badly, but Duncan hit Trent's head into the wall one last time, before he did something completely shocking. Duncan held Trent up higher from the collar and punched him in the stomach until he coughed up blood, and to finish it all off, Duncan had broken Trent's arm in 3 sections. He then, picked up Gwen and placed her in front of Trent.

"Stomp his face pasty." He ordered.

"But… Duncan…." She said.

"Think of all the times he hurt you, and give it back to him!" He said in fury.

Gwen looked down, flash backs of all their happiest relationship moments played through her head. One of which is when Trent flirted with her on the set of Total Drama Action, but after he left is when Duncan had become closer with her. She continued staring down at him. She remembered him kissing Heather, and dumping her the first time. That's when it all came into play.

"You damn cheating ass bitch!" Gwen hollered at Trent.

She stomped his face in, breaking his nose yet again, and completely knocked his front tooth out. She punched him once in the eye. It swelled up and became a black eye in no time. Gwen back off and Duncan stepped back in. He lifted the beaten Trent up and threw him where Courtney landed.

"This is going to be a long day." Gwen said.


	3. Before Court flirting

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

It's been 6 days since the whole Courtney shit happened. We just received a letter about a trial date, and could it be any better than tomorrow? The funny thing is, the judge who's reviewing this case is her dad.

"Gwen, don't be surprised if I'm sent to jail again." I said.

"And If you are I'll bail you out, even if I have to chew at the cell bars." Gwen said.

That was it, my emotions just couldn't hide themselves. I held Gwen by the waist and pulled her closer to me. She had her eyes closed with her head laying on my right shoulder. I lifted her chin up with one finger and kissed her soft lips.

"Mmm… Duncan." Gwen let out.

I kept kissing her, and she had her arms wrapped around my neck. I glanced up at the clock, and without pulling away I simply pointed to show her the time.

"Shit!" Gwen yelled.

"Calm down pasty, we'll make it on time." I said.

Gwen ran upstairs to get ready, I followed close behind her. When I arrived she had already stripped herself of her shirt and pants. Suddenly, Gwen started blushing and laughing.

"What's so funny hot stuff?" I asked.

She covered her still smiling and laughing mouth, and pointed down. Damn it!

"So you think I look that good?" Gwen asked playfully.

"Actually, yes I do." I said back.

Gwen walked over and punched my arm.

"So I see how we're playing…" I said grabbing and throwing her on the bed.

"Duncan, did you forget what we were doing before?" She asked.

"Oh." I said disappointed.

If dumbass Courtney never came around I would be having some fun with Gwen right now. I took my shirt off and changed into the best shirt I had, a simple black long sleeved shirt that Gwen gave me on my birthday. I left my jeans and red converse on, though. Gwen had black laced dress on, with her hair up in a short ponytail.

"Whoa." I said.

I noticed Gwen look down again and she laughed even harder. Damn turn on!

"So, you like the way I look with and without clothes on." Gwen said smirking.

"Well, technically you had a bra and a sexy thong on, so you weren't without clothing." I corrected her smirking back.

"Whatever, come on before we're late." Gwen said, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room.


	4. Court and a secret?

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

Duncan and I arrived at the court house. We walked inside holding the letter about the trial. When we found the room, we entered to find Courtney with her arms being held behind her back.

"Dunky…" Courtney said in a flirty voice.

"Will you shut up you dumb bitch!" Duncan yelled.

Just as soon as he said that the judge walked behind his podium. He sat in his seat and simply looked at us.

"What the Sam hell is he doing back in my court room?" The judge asked.

"Well, you see your honor; Courtney here violated her restraining order." I said.

"Restraining order?" The judge asked, shocked.

I handed the judge the papers. He looked over them carefully reading the fine print, and he even called her lawyers up to double check his readings.

"Courtney, what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked his daughter.

"Nothing other than… DUNCAN IS MINE SO GET YOUR FREAKISH GOTH HANDS OFF HIM!" Courtney screamed at me.

I gave her something she would always remember then. I grabbed Duncan by his shirt, pulling him as close to me as possible, and kissed him. Then I flashed my middle finger up at Courtney while I did it.

"Courtney, your grounded again! Guards put her back in her 'Special' room." The judge said.

The guards dragged her back to a pink padded room, with stuffed animals lying around, and a flat screen television mounted on the wall.

"Mmm… Gwen… Don't stop." Duncan let out.

"I wasn't planning on it." I said.

Next thing that happens is Trent walks in the court room, his nose has a cast on it, and his right arm is in a cast as well.

"STOP STALKING HER!" Duncan yelled.

"Who's stalking? It's just a coincidence that we're here at the same time." Trent said.

"Sure whatever, don't think I won't beat your face in again." Duncan said.

I stood behind Duncan, because the person behind Trent was his little friend. That friend ended up coming at me, when I was home alone. He attempted rape then tried to stab me. I gripped onto Duncan's back.

"What's wrong pasty?" Duncan asked.

"Duncan, please can we leave… now." I asked.

"Sure." Duncan said, and then turned back to Trent, "You're lucky this is over for now, Pretty boy."

We walked out and Trent's friend glared at me. I gave the look of fright and clung onto Duncan's arm. Duncan looked down at my scared face, then picked me up and carried me out to the car, placing me carefully in. He then noticed the tears coming to my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.


	5. Duncan Finds out

Gwen looked at Duncan, and slowly breathed in.

"That guy in there with Trent…" Gwen said.

Duncan looked at her puzzled.

"What about him?" Duncan asked.

"He, he raped me once then he tried to stab me. I don't want you to do anything about him though, please." Gwen told Duncan.

Duncan got out of the car instantly, and headed for the court room. Gwen ran after him, grabbing him by his arm.

"NO!" Gwen yelled.

"But I have to; nobody does that and gets away with it. That fucking sick bastard is going to pay!" Duncan said.

Gwen leapt in his arms and kissed him, trying to get him to stop. Duncan put her down and kept going.

"Duncan! You're going to make things worse! Plus, we don't even have proof." Gwen said

"We don't need proof." Duncan said.

Gwen followed him, clung to his arm. Duncan only glanced down at her a few times just to see how bad she was crying. They finally arrived at the court room and Duncan shoved open the door.

"What the Sam hell do you want now?" The judge asked.

"You see that bastard there? He raped my girlfriend and tried to stab her!" Duncan said.

"Where's your proof?" The judge asked.

"Right here." Gwen said pushing her hair out of her face.

Duncan looked at her. He was in shock and grabbed her rubbing his thumb over the scar on her cheek.

"That's from where he tried to stab me, but the side of the blade cut me. I had to have 6 stitches on one side and 9 on the other." Gwen said.

"Is this true?" He looked down at Trent's friend.

"No Sir, that bitch and her punk ass boyfriend are crazy!" He said.

"GIVE HIM A LIE DETECTOR TEST!" Duncan yelled.

"I sentence you all to a lie detector test, and then I'll come up with a real sentencing." The judge said.

Gwen and Duncan looked at each other. They both looked over and Trent and his friend, then finally ended looking back at the judge.

"You lie detector will take place tomorrow at 9 A.M. sharp." The judge said.


	6. Lie Detector and Fun

I walked in to the room, surrounded by police. I was sweating too much. Who knows what they might ask poor Gwen! She didn't want to be in this as much as I did, but Jesus knows it's all for the best. The Police hook up the different cords to me and step back after it's all done.

"So Duncan, When did find out about this?" The Cop asked.

"Yesterday." I said.

"Did you know the victim when she was raped?" The Cop asked.

"I knew her, but I didn't see her get raped." I said.

"That's all we need from you." The cop said, motioning for the others to unhook the wires.

When I left, I stood outside of the office Gwen was in. I waited there for 5 hours.

"Ma'am you may now go." The cop told Gwen.

My eyes lit up when I saw her step out of the office, but a frown stretched across my face when I saw the tears.

"Why are you crying now?" I asked her

"I don't know. I'm scared!" Gwen answered.

Two cops came out of the office and motioned for us to leave. We walked to the lobby where an older lady told us to go to the court house tomorrow to find out the results. I carry Gwen out to the car, and put her in. I then, leaped across the hood and got in on the driver's side.

"Duncan…" Gwen said.

"Yes?" I answered her.

"Do you think you could stop at Rite-Aid so I can get something?" Gwen asked.

"Of course, anything for you baby." I said.

I drove her to the Rite-Aid closest to our house. She got out and went inside. I on the other hand stayed in the car, blasting rock music. She came out with a small bag that looked as if it held a box.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Never mind what it is." She said.

From there I figured it was her tampons, and that she was still too scared to tell me she's on her period. I kept quiet and drove home, when we arrived I let her out and up the stairs she went. I didn't hear a peep outta her until she told me to come up there.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She's laying in the bed with the covers over her.

"Come here." She said.

I walked over to the bed and she pulled me in. She looked at me with that sexy gaze that got my member going the last time.

"Gwen… what are you doing?" I asked her.

She never answered me she just reached straight for my belt and started undoing it. Then she slid my pants down to my ankles, along with my boxers. Next thing I see if my member completely straight in the air.

"Damn Duncan. I didn't think it was going to be that sexy." Gwen said.

Oh fuck, no please no. Anymore of that talk and I'll be making a mess of things mostly just our bed.

"Gwen, are you positive you want to do this?" I asked

"I need something to get my mind off of things." She said.

She pulled that little box from behind her back and I glanced at the side, 'Trojan Condoms'. She pulled one out of the box and put it in her mouth, then leaned over me. I reached up and pulled it across, revealing the unused condom. Her small fingers pulled it out and slid it on slowly. Before she completely slid it on, she licked my member. That's what did it for me.

**Well, I'm going to stop there with this part because I feel I've already gone into too much detail.**


End file.
